Loves Limit
by GamerGirl95
Summary: Link agrees to let Princess Zelda stay with him for a while. Will they get caught? What will Zelda think of Ordon? Find out in this epic tale of romance, adventure, and some mild humor. First fan-fic! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 Peace and Quiet

Hey everyone! This is my very first fan fiction, and I hope you enjoy it! All criticism accepted. Italics mean someone's thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Loves Limit**

A Link and Zelda Romance Fan Fiction

Chapter 1 – Peace and Quiet… I Think.

Two lone figures sat in the grass as white, puffy clouds rolled over the green pastures of Hyrule Field. One was a young woman. With her wispy, brown hair and her sparkling sapphire eyes she was astoundingly beautiful. She was dressed in a white and violet dress; embroidered with golden thread. The dress was adorned with eccentric patterns and emblems, a tiara atop her head. She was a princess and heir to the throne. Her name was Zelda.

Now the other was a male, a heroic look in his fierce, piercing blue eyes. A green kokori cap on top of his head and underneath it a mop of dirty-blonde hair. His attire consisted of a green tunic, brown leather boots with matching gloves, and tan trousers. He had a sword and shield on his back and an aura that said "I will never give up". This was the Hero of Time, and his name – Link.

The silence between them was never awkward. They lay on the soft, warm grass in each other's arms; not a care in the world. They listen to the sounds of nature around them, such as the singing birds, the babbling brook… everything was so peaceful – and quiet. Until Zelda's almost inaudible whisper broke the silence.

"Link, thank you so much for taking me out, away from the castle today." She said as she rolled over and smiled at him.

"Of course Zelda, I only wish to do this more often. You must get so lonely when you're all alone in the castle." he replied.

Zelda giggled and then mentioned "Oh Link, I'm never lonely as long as I think of you." she then blushed and peered up at his soft, smiling face.

He leaned down and quickly kissed her on the lips before sitting up in a pretzel position. Link pulled her up in his arms and they lay there and cuddled for a while more. Then they looked to the west and saw Hyrule Castle looming over the woods and thickets.

Zelda sighed sadly and Link said "I should probably get you back before the guards realize you're gone."

"Sometimes I wish… I wish I could just run away." She replied grimly. Link chuckled a little and brought up an important point.

"Where would you run away to?" he asked. As Zelda's bright eyes peeked up at the sky, she thought for a minute. Suddenly her face lit up with enlightenment!

"Link I could stay with you! I won't be a burden, I promise!"

Link's smile faded and his tone got serious. "Zelda you have a lot of duties, and you can't just run away. Plus, I don't know if you'd enjoy life in Ordon. Remember, I am just a humble goat herder; a commoner"-

"Don't call yourself that! You sound like my father!" exclaimed Zelda.

"Zelda… I want too, I just don't know if I can."

"Please Link, I really want to go, and I promise, if I don't like it I will tell you right away and you can take me home." Zelda pleaded.

'_Don't do it Link… you know you want to, but you can't give in- wait… oh no. The puppy-dog eyes… can't resist… mustn't agree…'_ "Oh, alright" he said. _'Dammit! What have I gotten myself into.'_ he thought to himself.

Then he saw the light in her eyes, and she flung in herself into his arms and kissed him over and over again on his cheek. She said thank you numerous times but it sounded more like "thankyou,thankyou,thankyou,soooomuchiloveyou!"


	2. Chapter 2 Sneaking Out

Hey everybody! Chapter 2 is up! Hope you like it. I'm working on chapter 3, and it should be on sometime within the next week. All criticism welcome! Rate & Review! =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Loves Limit **

A Link and Zelda Romance Fan Fiction

Chapter 2 – Sneaking Out

As Link paced back and forth in his small tree house he tried to formulate a plan. He had to talk Zelda out of this crazy idea. He had nothing to offer her! She's a princess; she doesn't belong in this small peasant town. After he tossed plan after plan out the window he grimly realized what a big mistake he had made.

One- even if he brought her to his home, she would have nowhere to sleep. He didn't even have a bed! He normally slept on a blanket! Two- there isn't much to do in the small village and he spends most of the day at work herding goats. When he doesn't have work, he has to set an example and babysit all the little kids. _'Does Zelda even like kids?'_ Three- if he was caught before he could convince Zelda to return home, he would be charged with kidnap and be beheaded before the entire city of Castle Town!

He realized with dismay that he would have no other choice but taking back the offer. He knew it would hurt them both but it was for the best. He exited the small hut, descended the ladder, mounted Epona, and trotted towards Hyrule Castle. When he arrived at the stone structure he hid his horse within a nearby thicket and walked up to the barricade.

Taking out his claw-shot, he aimed for some vines hanging from the top of the wall. The hook released and latched on, flinging Link high into the air. Clinging desperately to the vines feeling weaker than usual he thrust himself up and over the wall. He repeated the process except this time his aim was for her majesty's veranda.

When he climbed over the railing and in through the sliding glass door he found she want in her quarters. _'Zelda must still be at dinner'_ Link thought to himself. He decided to hide in her walk in wardrobe in case the guards escorted her back. So Link waltzed around the large closet and looked at the intricate dresses. There were so many colors his head started spinning. _'How does she pick out clothes in the morning without getting sick.'_ he queasily thought. He sat down and waited, and waited… and waited.

By now an hour – maybe longer had passed and the princess still had yet to return. He was now worried and as he was about to leave he heard "STOP FOLLOWING ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

'_Zelda… only she could scream like that'_ he chuckled but the chuckling ceased when he heard sniffling. She was crying. His princess, his only love was crying. He stepped out into the room, and there she was. Sprawled out across the bed, quite un-lady-like. _'But sort of cute'_ he thought.

Zelda looked up and saw him but instead of gasping she said "Hi Link." She said it totally nonchalant- as if he appears out of nowhere all the time.

"Zelda what happened? Why are you so upset?" Link asked a look of sympathy clear on his face.

"They sent a guard to watch us. Earlier- we were being spied on. They overheard our plans Link." Zelda said with more tears brimming in her blue eyes.

"Link you have to go. The spy fed his information to my dad. You are no longer permitted on castle grounds, and I am no longer permitted out." And with that she burst into hysterics. "I can never see you again!" she shouted.

Link - still not completely contemplating what was going on – finally understood. A look of sheer terror clashed with his normally soft features. Ever since he was five, he always tried to block and shove away the pain of losing a loved one. Now it was happing all over again. No he said. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Not after what happened to his parents. He would never lose someone close to him again- at least not without a fight.

"Zelda, no you can't let your father do this to you… to us! We can flee back to my village. We can disguise you! If they catch us we will run somewhere else!" Link was shaking her shoulder now trying to convince her to run.

"Do you really think we can do it?" Zelda asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. I know we can." Link said with a determined smile. In a moment the world seemed to stop and her lips were on his in a passionate kiss. Frozen in his reverie, Link failed to notice Zelda dashing around the room this way and that- packing a small suitcase that she, Link, or Epona could carry with ease. When she was finished they made their escape the same way Link always came in.

They jumped onto Epona and sped off toward Links hometown, leaving all doubts behind them. Now the adventure begins.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape to Ordon

Oh my God, everyone, I'm so sorry it took me forever to get this online. I had promised a week and it's been like a month. Well luckily the stupid NJ ASK State Testing ended today! SQUEE! So hopefully I'll be updating more frequently. I made an oath to myself saying that I will never drop a story unless a lot of people don't like it. So anyway I won't be making promises anymore except that eventually I will update. So anyway on with the next chapter of Loves Limit! Remember to R&R!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Loves Limit**

A Link and Zelda Romance Fan Fiction

Chapter 3 – Escape to Ordon

As Link spurred along the path with Zelda behind him, ideas – no more like premonitions – began to form in his mind.

'_What if we get caught'…'or if the disguise doesn't work! Where will we run off to?!' _he thought to himself. His thoughts were cut short when he reached the rope bridge connecting the Ordon and Faron Provinces. He preferred to concentrate when crossing this bridge because he had always been nervous it would snap underneath all the weight.

After crossing the bridge Link quietly sighed in relief. He, Zelda and Epona were nearing the Spirit Spring of Ordona. He pulled into the small, secluded area and helped Zelda off of Epona.

Zelda cleaned of her dirt-smudged face while Link took a drink of water. Zelda was well disguised with all her thin hair hidden into a blond wig of lush curls. She was also now wearing peasant clothes to blend in easier. The only thing that could possibly give her identity away was her sparkling eyes, which is why she wore a red velvet cloak to hide them from prying eyes… at least for now.

When Zelda was done making herself a bit more presentable, she jumped back on Epona with no help- much to Link's surprise.

Before Link even got a chance to start galloping into the village, Zelda's light voice piped up "Oh, Link! I almost forgot, if I'm in disguise, won't I need a cover name?!" she asked. "Oh! Good call, I didn't even think of that. Well, what do you want your name to be?" Link asked.

Zelda pondered on this for some time until she had it. "Hmm, how about… oh I know, Faye." Link looked at her with a perplexed and befuddled expression. "Faye? Why Faye?" he asked. "Well one- It's a beautiful name and two- it has great meaning to me. It was mother's name. She died in childbirth."

As she said this her face fell a bit. "I'm sorry Zelda- I mean Faye." Link said with a small smile. "I think it's a beautiful name." he followed up with. Zelda smiled too, and then they began to ride into town.

"Where is the village Link?" asked Zelda. "We're here." he replied. Zelda looked around and realized he was right. It was just that she had never seen so much greenery in a village. With all the construction, cement, and metal around her normal surroundings, natural green seemed a foreign color to her.

As they trotted past all sorts of little buildings she asked "Which is your house Link?" "Oh, the one we just passed." He mentioned. As the princess looked behind her, her eyes fell upon most likely the biggest tree house she had ever seen. She wasn't sure if the tree was real!

It also seemed to be the largest residence other than what she assumed to be the mayor's home. "Link, this town isn't nearly as bad as you claimed! It's really quaint and lush!" Zelda exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Well, good to hear." Link said. "I know your dad. He is a stubborn ass, and you aren't going home until he comes to his senses." Zelda jokingly gasped at his outburst of swearing- which she had never heard him do before. She never knew Link was that cold towards her father, but then again she really didn't care. Her feelings towards him were mutual to Link's.

She playfully slapped him on the arm and laughed. "So anyway Faye, what would you like to do?" he said exaggerating the name Faye with a sarcastic smile playing on his lips. "How about introducing me to some of the towns people." She said.

Link's voice lowered and he peered back at her. He then said in a hushed tone "Zelda, I don't know if that is such a good idea. We should probably just play it safe, you know. Get you settled in and find you more background information before mingling with inquisitive people." he said. "Yeah, that might be a better idea." And with that Link veered to the right and turned around back to his house.

When he got to the small tree house he realized he had mail. 'Well, that's odd. I hardly ever get mail' Link thought to himself. Curiosity at its peak, he walked over to the rusty mailbox, popped it open and saw a beautiful envelop with the royal crest imprinted on its lacey, expensive envelope.

Link sighed. He knew what was coming. With dismay, he opened the letter to reveal none other than a restraining order for Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Apparently he could no longer be within 1,000 feet of his beloved. He also saw, behind the paper, another, smaller paper. He took it out of the envelop, and unfolded it, to find it was a personal letter from the King.

Within reading the first two words, _'Dear peasant,'_ he tore it in half and pocketed it, so he could dispose of it properly later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 Weeks Later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Zelda has become quite accustomed to life in Ordon. All the towns people love her, she loves the kids; she even keeps them occupied while I heard the goats, everything seems to be going swimmingly'_ Link thought to himself. He smiled, satisfied that he was finally done for the day.

His thoughts were broken when he heard various, loud horns sounding down in the village. As the trumpets played, only one more thought remained in his mind. _'Oh, crap!' _

Link ran all the way down to the village and he was silently praying Zelda was hidden inside his house.

As he got closer to all the commotion he saw horses, flags, and guards. 'The Royal Guard… great…' thought Link.

He figured there was no point in stopping to get a closer look. He already knew what it was. He had to get to his home to assure himself Zelda hadn't been caught.

As he evaded the crowd and looped around it a strong and unfortunately familiar voice stopped Link. He slowed, and shakily turned on his heel to face whoever beckoned him. When he saw the large carriage molded out of gold and silver he rolled his eyes to the City in the Sky. _'He always knew how to make an entrance'_ Link thought to himself.

Then the King of Hyrule –King Gregory III- (AN: Sorry. My mind was blank. It was the first name I thought of. Ha-ha, anyway back to the story!) stepped out of the extravagant carriage. "Ah, Link, I suppose you have received the letter I sent you?" said the King. "Yes I did." Link spat back with venom in his voice.

"Well great." Said the King with a fake grin plastered on his old, hard features. "I was warned of your plans of eloping with my daughter"- now Link was blushing a mad red color- "but you see Zelda has far too many duties to run off with a commoner. I am sorry for squashing your fancies, but maybe you can find someone more… per say… your type." The King looked down on Link like a bug; a self-satisfied, cocky smirk on his face.

It took all he had in him to restrain himself; to not to wipe that smirk off of his highnesses face and punch the old geezer's lights out! Link was absolutely fuming! Link was trying to back out now before it got ugly, but the man was stubborn. A very, very stubborn ass; stubborn and persistent, just as Link said he was.

"However"- the King continued in a booming voice. –"Zelda has still run away. Although I'm not aware of the reason, I'm quite sure it has something to do with you. Do you have anything to do with this incident?" he asked with a raised brow. "No sir" Link snapped icily. He continued with cold eyes "I was not even aware of her highnesses disappearance. But possibly, if I were allowed within 1,000 feet of her, I would have kept an eye out."

The two began glaring daggers at each other and the crowd gasped at Link's coldness. No one had ever heard him speak like that to anyone! Especially not one of royal blood!

The King was angered and had had enough of this nonsense. "If this conversation is over and my daughter is not in this filthy peasant town"- he spat -"I would like to take my leave, and we WILL find her." He said regally.

"But your leadership"- one of the guards started – "We have searched and savaged the land everywhere for the Princess. We have scoured from Zora's Domain to Ordon Village, from Eldin's Kakariko Village to the Gerduro Desert. We are tired and hungry and"- he was cut short by the loud voice of the King's orders.

"I DON'T CARE! ZELDA – MY CHILD – IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE AND THERE WILL BE NO REST UNTIL SHE IS FOUND! AND WHEN SHE IS, THERE WILL BE SOME SEVERE PUNISHMENT!" when he had finished his little speech, he had the guards, towns people, the horses, and even Link, trembling in some form of fear.

King Gregory climbed back into the golden carriage and the horses galloped and trotted out of the village. Probably back to Zora's Domain to start the search over again. Link almost felt pity for the guards, but only scorn for their leader.

When the King's slow carriage was finally out of sight, he climbed the ladder up into his home, where he found Zelda herself over the fire pot preparing a soup for dinner. She seemed on the verge of tears and then she looked into Link's eyes and began to sob as she sat down in a wooden rocking chair.

"Oh, Link! I am so sorry! He said such mean things to you, and he insulted your village! This is all my fault!" she cried.

Link just looked down at her kneeled to eye level and put a warm hand on her shoulder. He smiled and just seeing that, made the damsel in distress feel a tad bit better. "Zelda, please don't fret. It is not your fault at all! How in all Hyrule could it possibly be your fault? You didn't say it, your father did, and you nor I can control what comes out of his big, egotistical mouth." He said with a smile; eyes twinkling.

Zelda laughed and said "I know, but I'm just sorry that he is my father." She said with a dejected look in her eyes. "Should we run?" she asked.

"As much as I don't want to, we probably should." Link said. "Where will we go to now?" said Zelda. "Well…"- and then a smile came to Link's lips. -"Have you ever been on a camping trip in Faron Woods?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! It's finally done! What did you think? It is the longest chapter so far, and it will probably stay that way. Like I said I'm not making any promises as to when the next chapter will be up, but I can say it should be soon. I already have it written, and now I just need to type it up! But I have serious lazing problems. Ha-ha! Rate and Review! Thanks for reading!

-BunnyRose1995


	4. Chapter 4 A Camping Trip to Remember

Hey everyone! I finished chapter 4! It's actually longer than my last chapter. At least it was in my composition book. This one has a MAJOR cliffhanger! Okay, maybe not MAJOR, but it's up there… sorry people. All my stories have to have at least ONE cliffhanger. Hope you like it! RATE & REVIEW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Loves Limit**

A Link and Zelda Romance Fan Fiction

Chapter 4- A Camping Trip to Remember

Link and Zelda were ready to go camping and they had bags of many sizes on their backs and shoulders. When the two stepped outside, Zelda mounted Epona.

"Faye, we aren't bringing Epona." said Link. "Why not, are we walking?" Zelda asked. "Well, we don't want to get caught do we?" Link added. She simply nodded in return.

They began their trek into the woods when they heard voices in the distance. It was a very small voice calling their names. "Link! Faye!" "Faye, Link, wait up!" As the caller got closer Link and Zelda turned around to find it was not only two callers - instead of one - , but it was none other than Talo and Malo.

The two young boys ran up to them and jumped up and down with boundless energy. "Link, Faye, can you play with us?" asked Talo. "Yeah, we are really bored!" mentioned Malo.

"Sorry guys. Faye and I are going camping." said Link. Zelda continued with "We would normally invite everyone but it's very dangerous and even if it wasn't we don't have enough supplies."

Talo and Malo now had sad and disappointed looks on their faces. "Oh, okay." said Malo. As the two groups began walking in opposite directions, Talo and Malo started whispering to each other.

"That was weird. They are normally so nice and they always play with us!" stated Talo. "Yeah, especially when we are bored. Maybe something's up?" Malo said. "Should we follow them just to make sure they're okay?" asked Talo. "Probably, let's follow them before their footprints disappear." mentioned Malo.

Then they walked on, in search of the Princess in disguise and the Hero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Link & Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Zelda and Link walked through Faron Woods, a rustling sound is heard. Zelda's sensitive elfin ears twitched and she cautiously spun around. "What?! Did you hear something?!" asked Link worriedly.

She hesitated for a moment – seemingly unsure, but she then said "No, I thought I heard something but it was probably just the wind." Almost instinctively – yet unnoticeably – Link pulled Zelda a little closer.

When the two kids reached a grassy clearing, surrounded by thick brambles and trees, Link said "This is perfect. This will be our campsite until we figure out a better plan of where to hide."

With that said they both hauled their heavy sacks to the ground. Zelda was peering around with a hawk's eyes. She had the most ominous feeling… she simply couldn't explain it. It… felt like something… or someone was watching them.

"Zelda, I'm going to look for firewood. I won't be far at all and I'll try to stay near the perimeter of our site. Normally I would bring you with me but I think set-up would go faster if I get firewood while you pitch the tent. You remember how right?" said Link.

"Yeah, I remember how. I agree, but please… don't go too far okay?" Zelda replied. "Of course." Link said with a smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He added. And with that he stalked out into the thickets.

Zelda bent down and untied one of the sacks to reveal the pieces of the tent. She was trying to pull out the tent cover, but it was stuck. She then realized it wouldn't come out because she hadn't loosened up the pull string on the sack enough.

After fiddling with it for four or five minutes she let out a frustrated sigh. The heat was getting more intense, despite the fact that she was in the shade. Her blond wig began to slide and slip around her face and eventually gave up with the damned thing. She yanked it off her head to once again show her brown locks.

Two gasps were heard in the distance. Zelda was now positive she was being watched. She stiffened and pretended she didn't hear anything. She kept peeking over her shoulder to see if she could find anything. Nothing. She dismissed it as the wind again and hesitantly turned back to the annoying sack's pull string.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Talo & Malo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see that?!" asked a shocked Talo. "What, you mean Faye taking off her hair?" replied Malo.

"Yeah! You know… what if Faye isn't really Faye…" Talo mused to himself. Malo –hearing him anyway- said "She does look a lot like Princess Zelda."

"Yeah, and didn't the King come early yesterday LOOKING for the Princess???" asked Talo. "Yeah he did… no… it can't be! Can it?" stated Malo. Then realization came across the two boys young faces. Then –in unison- screeched

"FAYE IS PRINCESS ZELDA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Link

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link walked though the heavily wooded thickets, slashing at tall grass and shrubs with his Master Sword, every now and then finding a green or blue rupee.

He was collecting wood, twigs, and sticks for the campfire as promised. Link was beginning to think he went too far into the woods and that he should probably start heading back. He had collected a decent amount of wood. It should be enough for two meals and to last though half the night.

Just then Link heard snapping branches and rustling leaves – he knew Zelda was hearing something earlier. Or someone.

They were defineitly being followed. Link drew his sword- awaiting whatever was before him. He began to make out two figures and as they got closer he realized they were quite small in stature. That was when he recognized their clothing.

"Talo?! Malo?! What in the name of Hyrule are you doing here?" asked Link.

"We were really worried about you and Faye so we came and followed you." stated Malo. "Yeah, what he said." added Talo.

Then Link said "Look guys, I know you're bored, but you really scared me and Faye and plus now really isn't"- "Look, Link, we know Faye is Princess Zelda." said Malo. "Yeah we aren't dumb!" Talo said.

Link stared at the two boys -utterly slack-jawed- thinking _'Wow. It's really sad that not an adult realized Faye was really Zelda – but two young boys. What is the world coming to when you can't recognize your own Princess in a wig?!' _

Then Link asked "But how…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweat dripped down Zelda's delicate facial features as the sweltering, blistering heat rays clashed upon her form. All the physical exertion was wearing her out.

She finally nailed the last post into the warm soil and then the tent was done! _'Yes! I did it- and miraculously before sundown!'_ Zelda thought to herself.

She smirked in satisfaction and then began to ponder on where Link was.

Just as this thought crossed her mind, ropes fell from the trees! Men armed with swords, daggers, knives, arrows, and bombs swung from them and landed on the ground with a thud.

Zelda gasped in surprise and a look of terror swept across her face. One of the men shot an arrow at her but she swiftly dodged it with ease and grace.

She tried to run in the opposite direction but when she spun around she was surrounded!

The only thing she could think of doing was to scream for help. So she did and she screamed loud. As the men began to laugh at her fear, she ran out of breath and her face was red. She used every ounce of breath in her lungs to scream…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Link, Talo and Malo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LINK!" he heard her cry. "Zelda, hold on, I'm coming!" he shouted with back with alarm. Faster and faster he ran. He soon heard advancing footsteps and he didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Talo, Malo, I swear to Din, Nayru, and Farore, if you follow me I will NOT hesitate to inform your father of your being in the woods without permission!" Link bellowed back.

The two boys skidded to a stop behind him. "Go home! NOW!" he shouted again. Link kept running faster and faster until he disappeared in the distance. The two shared a worried glance, looked back in his direction, shrugged and stalked back to the village.

Link was now running at top sped and felt as if his ever beating heart would explode! He had never really been afraid of much until now. Then the screams in the distance ceased and Link let out a strangled cry.

Only one thought was running though his focused mind.

'_Oh Goddesses, please let her be alright. Please!' _

As he thought this, tears began to brim in his soft blue eyes and he pushed himself to run faster still.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey what did you think? Gee, I wonder what's going to happen to our favorite characters. Well don't fret! In fact, I'm in the midst of writing chapter 5. Don't worry, if it's one thing I hate, it's character death. Except for the villains, they can just drop dead for all I care! But that simply wouldn't make an interesting story, now, would it? So Zelda isn't dead and Link isn't going to die. Maybe he'll come close in chapter 5 or 6, but I would never kill him. So stay tuned for "Chapter 5 On the Run Again". RATE & REVIEW.

-BunnyRose1995


	5. Chapter 5 On the Run Again

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I've been working on writing so much I haven't been focusing on the typing. I've just finished writing chapter 6 and I'm in the middle of chapter 7, but for now let's enjoy Chapter 5: On the Run Again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Loves Limit**

A Link and Zelda Romance Fan Fiction

Chapter 5- On the Run Again

Link dashed into the little clearing to find Zelda being ambushed by many men using various weapons. She had a bag over her head and a dagger held to her neck.

Link felt a surge of rage boil and flow though his veins. An animalistic growl emitted though his throat. He charged at the man and threw a punch to his chest; successfully sending him flying into the air, only to collide into a thick tree, landing on the ground with a thud.

He scurried away into the bushes clutching his stomach. All the minions sent death glares at Link who was trying to wake the fainted Zelda.

All the men tried to lunge at him but in return, he set Zelda down and unleashed a spin attack which killed a few of them.

After numerous stabs, jump attacks, back slices, helm splitters, and sustained wounds later, there was only one minion left.

Link was coated in a gruesome mixture of blood and dirt. He had tears and rips all over his green hero's tunic and he was gasping for breath at every slice and lunge.

Finally the minion gave up after a shield attack. He stumbled and fell backward, giving Link the perfect opportunity to deliver a shaky ending blow.

With that, the last minion took his last breath and the previously clean campsite was strewn with dead corpses.

Link collapsed in the grass and remembered he had to get Zelda to safety. He picked himself up of the ground and took his princess in his arms. As he began to walk, he tried to formulate a plan.

After an hour or so of trekking, Link decided to head west – to the Eldin Province. He and Zelda could take shelter in the hotel and if the guards came on short notice, they could sneak in the back way of the sanctuary and hide in the cellar.

Finally, after hours of back-breaking walking, Link had reached the Eldin side of Hyrule Field. He could just barely make out the image of the bridge covering Kakariko Gorge.

Just then he thought back to the Twilight Princess- a former imp who had accompanied Link on his last escapade- Midna.

Link had once or twice thought there could have possibly been some romantic interest, but he would never regret his decision. If he hadn't let Midna leave, he would have never gotten to be so close to Zelda. He and Zelda were destined to be together.

Midna would always have a special place in his heart though; a place as a special friend. Link chuckled to himself.

He had reached the bridge. 'Finally, almost there. Just… keep… going' Link thought to himself.

He was trying with all his might to continue on. He urged and strained but sadly to no avail. Link was tired and feeling woozy from blood loss. Little black dots fizzled behind his eyes. He fell but still tried to pull himself together.

'Come on Link! You can pass out when you get to Kakariko, because you're so close! Not even a quarter mile to go, you can see it plain as day!' shouted Link's conscience.

Link wanted to listen and he was trying desperately but he couldn't move, let alone get up.

He felt as if he were drowning in a sea of air! His lungs felt as if they would burst from his chest! He had to go on but he couldn't. Then he fell, but not without turning on his back mid-fall.

He did not want to crush Zelda with his bodyweight. However it left the Hero not only winded, but unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Kakariko Village

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luda mounted her new horse –Tumbleweed- and was going to practice riding in the field.

For her birthday about a month ago, her father had found her a beautiful young mare. She and Ilia had become very good friends and it was her that sparked Luda's interest in horses.

She began to slowly trot down the road, wondering what she would do when she got to the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Link and Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda awoke to a persistent pounding in her head. It felt like little fairies with mallets bashing her skull in. She tried to open her eyes only to be blinded by the offending light.

She squinted and rubbed her eyes. Then Zelda realized she was lying on top of something. She was feeling very lethargic for some reason- so she just lazily rolled off only to land on a hard wood surface with a thud.

Then she took notice of her surroundings. She was no longer at the campsite and now she had not even the slightest clue as to where she was!

A state of panic began to pool at her feet. 'What about Link!' Zelda thought to herself.

She turned this way and that and finally looked down. She gasped at the sight before her. "LINK!" she screamed.

The panic was now up to her neck. Link was covered in blood and was deathly pale. His once presentable appearance was now haggard and torn.

If he didn't get help soon… well Zelda didn't really want to know what would happen.

How could she possibly do anything! He was too heavy to lift and she couldn't just leave him to find help! What good would looking for help be anyway? Zelda didn't even know where she was.

Her shoulders slumped. She looked up to the sky and thought. She always looked up to the sky when she needed help or guidance. She looked for the goddess Nayru to give her wisdom on the matter.

What was she thinking?! How could she have let herself get so disheartened so fast? Zelda couldn't just sit there and watch him die. So she screamed for help. An SOS is what she needed.

"Help! Please, someone help us!" she shouted over and over again. She kept on yelling until her throat was sore. Her already hurting head was now throbbing in white hot pain.

Then, in the distance, the figure of a girl on horseback came closer. Relief washed over Zelda's face and she beckoned to the girl. "Oh! You, please help us! We need a doctor!" she shouted.

The girl's head snapped in Zelda's direction and she galloped top speed over to her. The horse halted to a stop in front of Link and Zelda and that's when Zelda got a closer look at the girl.

She was very young- perhaps eleven or twelve-, she had shoulder length black hair and soft brown eyes.

She dismounted her horse and bowed in respect for the princess of Hyrule. "Hello milady. My name is Luda. Do you need assistance?" Luda said formally.

Then she looked down and realization impaled her. "Link! Oh no, what happened?!" she asked worriedly. "How do you know Link?" asked the skeptic princess.

"Back when Hyrule was being shrouded by the darkness, he saved my village and brought the Gorons back to our side. Now we must make haste. My father is a doctor. It looks like some minor blood loss and lack of sleep but he should still see my father." Said Luda more reserved and calm than before.

All the panic that was drowning Zelda had seemingly been sucked down a drain beneath her feet. She and Luda's strength combined was enough to hoist Link up onto Luda's horse, Tumbleweed and they walked back to the village while getting more acquainted.

As they walked through the gates into Kakariko Village, Zelda became more observant. She looked around and thought to herself 'It seems like a nice enough village. Not quite as lush or green as Ordon though'.

In the distance she could see the outline of a mountain. 'That must be Death Mountain. I've never been there, but I hear their hot springs do wonders. It's also home to the Gorons.' She thought again.

Just then a man emerged from the building Luda was heading towards. "Luda, where have you been? I was worried something had happened to you and- Oh! Princes Zelda! I'm sorry for not realizing your presence. I am Renado- shaman of Kakariko. What brings you to this humble village?" he said as he bowed.

"Pleased to meet you Renado. My friend Link is injured. Your daughter Luda said you were a doctor. Can you please help him? I want to make sure he is well." Zelda replied formally.

"Link, oh dear, what happened to him?" asked Renado worriedly. "I'm not really sure. All I know is that he saved me from an ambush. He probably got wounded while fighting and strained himself too hard to get me here." Zelda said.

"Well it looks like a combination of blood loss and lack of sleep. I'm sure all he needs is to get his wounds bandaged and cleaned and of course he needs to rest." He said. Luda smiled smugly, because knowing she was right made her feel better.

"Thank you so much kind sir." said Zelda cheerfully. Renado smiled lightly, nodded, and picked up the young boy. She was so relieved and happy knowing Link was going to be fine.

A few hours later Zelda and Luda were playing around in the little spring that supposedly housed the Light Spirit Eldin. They were talking and laughing and having fun washing and grooming Tumbleweed.

"Oh Luda, it's getting dark. I'm going to check on Link. Perhaps you should bring Tumbleweed to her stall and head on home?" suggested Zelda. "Your right, I guess I lost track of time. Thank you for keeping me company today Princess. Since there are no other children in the village it can get dreadfully boring." Luda said happily.

"Luda- please- call me Zelda. I don't want to be superior to anyone. I want to be your friend." said Zelda. "Okay Zelda. See you tomorrow." Luda giggled.

Zelda laughed as well and started off toward the hotel to check on Link's condition.

She waltzed in and closed the door behind her. Just then Renado walked down the stairs.

"Ah, Princess, I was just looking for you. Link is all cleaned and bandaged up. Just as I suspected, it was simply blood loss and lack of sleep. He should wake by mid-afternoon tomorrow." said Renado.

"Thank you so much Renado- for everything- but, may I ask one more favor of you?" asked Zelda. "Of course you majesty, anything." he replied.

"Please… just… don't tell anyone Link and I are here." She pleaded. Understanding washed over Renado's features. "Of course your highness, you have my word. Would you like to see Link? He is upstairs right through the door."

"Yes. Thank you." Zelda said. She smiled lightly and hopped the stairs two at a time. She peered into the door frame and sure enough, there he was.

Zelda blushed when she realized Link was shirtless. 'Well he's covered in bandages, of course he doesn't have a shirt on,' she thought to herself.

She tiptoed up to his sleeping form and looked at his face. Zelda started laughing! He looked like such a little kid! He even had a little drool dripping from his mouth! Zelda only laughed harder when she saw this, but she ceased the giggles in fear of waking him up.

She took a handkerchief from her pouch and gently wiped it off. She stifled another giggle and sat down in a nearby chair. She looked at his serene face again and sighed contentedly. 'I wonder what he is dreaming about.' She thought to herself.

Then she yawned, stretched and placed her head in her arms on the bed next to Link.

A few minutes later, she to, fell into a peaceful sleep- with the drool and everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He-he! What did you think? Was it at all worth the wait? The last few paragraphs were pure fluff! LOL! My first fluff scene… I feel so accomplished and all. Okay so I have Chapter 6 written, and again, just need to get around to typing it. Keep an eye out for (My favorite chapter) Chapter 6: Dreams of Premonitions. Thanks for staying true and be sure to rate & review! (No rhyme intended…)

-BunnyRose1995


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams of Premonitions

Hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Okay so this is probably my favorite chapter. I had the weirdest dream and then woke up completely inspired. So I wrote an entire chapter at 3am. Don't let my late night efforts perish in vain. Ha-ha! Rate, review, and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Loves Limit**

A Link and Zelda Romance Fan Fiction

Chapter 6- Dreams of Premonitions

Link felt light as a feather. He felt as if he weren't connected to his body. He was floating in a sea of black. Looking around him was fruitless because he couldn't remember where he started looking.

He closed his eyes hoping to find the realm of warmth and light once more. Just as he began to drift back, a green flash of light whizzed before him.

Link jolted upright – eyes darting left, right, up and down – to find the mysterious green comet.

However in this patch of dank subspace, he had no sense of direction. Then two more lights crisscrossed in front of him. Blue and red; leaving a sparkling sheen of purple where the two streams intersected.

Link attempted to turn around, but since the world was black, he couldn't have even been sure he moved.

He saw all three colored comets swirl around each other in a colorful mass of energy. A beautiful light show ensued as the array of colored comets swayed and danced in a clump.

Then – suddenly and unexpectedly – the lights fused together. It was then one ball of energy bobbing up and down in the bleak area. It then disappeared.

Link's shoulders sagged because now he thought he would never know what the light was. Well he was sorely mistaken.

As he tried to look around again, the bright light had returned – and definitely intensified. It was now a molten, hot, white.

Link was afraid to look directly at it but he parted his shield of fingers and peeked.

The swirling ball of light energy was forming itself into a shape. Three triangles were slowly melting – fusing- together. 'The Triforce?' Link asked himself.

The intense light dimmed ever so slightly and Link was now looking at the Triforce in all its golden glory.

The three colored comets had now retained the shape of women. Blue, green and red were now supporting the three triangles that made up the Triforce.

"'O' Chosen One, we are honored to be in your presence. We are the three Goddesses." They spoke in unison.

"I am Farore, Goddess of Courage." spoke the green woman.

"I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom." said the blue female.

"And I am Din, Goddess of Power." spoke the red lady.

The symbol of the Triforce was now glowing bright on Link's right gauntlet- however the lower right-hand triangle was shining more noticeably.

He looked up and saw the green woman- Farore- was supporting his piece of the Triforce. Link was blessed with the gift of courage and Farore was his Goddess.

She smiled lightly at him. "Link, we are eternally grateful for all you have done. You have only saved Hyrule once in this form, but you have saved us all numerous times in your past lives." she stated.

"But now someone is here. He doesn't put all of Hyrule in jeopardy, but more your personal life and future." said Nayru.

"Yes. Now that you have defeated Ganondorf in this life your mission is to simply live your life to the fullest. However we are still your guardians, and you still posses the Triforce of Courage." mentioned Din.

"We have come to warn you of danger. This man threatens all you love, and although he is not blessed with a piece of the Triforce, he is still very powerful. He has been consumed by rage and jealousy. Do not underestimate him!" continued Farore.

"We will show you your future if you do not succeed in eliminating him." they all said.

Then, they all lifted their arms and a set of stairs appeared leading up into the center of the holy crest.

"Come" said the three as they ascended the steps.

Link stared in awe as the Goddesses disappeared into the normally void middle of the Triforce. Link walked forward, and even though there was no visible ground beneath his feet, he did not plummet.

He reached the stairs and began to climb. When he reached the top, Farore was waiting for him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and it was warm and welcoming. She smiled at Link, and then disappeared into the center beckoning him to follow.

Link walked in and it felt strangely like warping with Midna. Like his body has been turned into little particles and were flowing through space and time.

When Link's vision returned, he realized he was in Hyrule Castle's throne room. Link was trying to contemplate what was going on when he saw none other than the man who had ambushed him and Zelda!

He was sending little black particles of some sort into Zelda's eyes! Link didn't know what they were, but he knew they weren't good.

"What is he doing?!" Link asked the Goddesses. He unsheathed his sword and charged at the man as he had earlier, but this time he had the intention to kill.

When he was ready for impact he dove though the air only to pass right through the man! Link landed on the ground with a thud.

Link looked back at Zelda but nothing appeared to have happened to her. He limped back to the Goddesses- all of whom had sympathetic looks on their faces. "What did he do to her?" he asked.

"He brainwashed her with his evil sorcery." Nayru said sadly. "Why?" Link asked skeptically.

"He is framing you. He wants to make Zelda think you did what he is about to do now." She replied. Link's head snapped to his other self's direction. He was in mid-battle with that mysterious man.

Then he peered back to Zelda. She was untying the binds on her father's ankles and wrists.

The King has escaped and was trying to sneak his way across the room. He was directly behind the man when he turned around and slashed his sword right at the King's head.

Just like that the King was dead. He had fallen to the floor covered in blood. Zelda had tears of sorrow and rage dripping down her face.

She ran up to her father and then looked down on Link defiantly. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU MONSTER! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

She fell to her knees wracked with sobs. The other Link was frozen in shock and confusion. "GUARDS!" she yelled.

The guards came rushing in and looked upon the gruesome scene. They grabbed Link and then he stuttered "I didn't do anything! I don't understand! Zelda, help me! I didn't do it! You know I didn't!"

The grip on Link's shoulders and arms tightened. "Princess?" one asked. "Throw him in the dungeon. Don't bother setting up a trial. I want him to rot in there for life!" she said with a shaky voice.

They looked to the man suspiciously. "I did everything in my power to stop him. He was too fast." He said darkly. He took Zelda in his arms dramatically and she sobbed into his chest.

They nodded and took off. One turned back and said "Nice to see you again Sir Leo."

The man apparently named Sir Leo replied "Good to be seen."

Link looked back to himself. He was fighting the guards, fighting the restraints, and fighting the heartbreak that was clearly numbing him on the inside. Link was outraged.

"This is ridiculous! I can't watch this anymore! Take me back!" he said close to tears.

The world around him melted to black and then before he knew it he was in the desolate netherworld of nothingness again.

"Please tell me. How can I stop that audacity from occurring?" he asked. "This is what you are going to do." said Nayru.

The three women grabbed hold of him and he fell to his knees. With Farore holding his right hand – Nayru his left, Din placed two fingers to his forehead. Visions flashed before his eyes.

He was in a room and woke up. Next he saw himself kissing Zelda on the cheek, and then he saw a field. He realized it was the Eldin side of Hyrule Field. He climbed up some sort of rock slide or ramp. Then he saw the top and there was a hidden cavern. Lastly he saw two swords clash and no one else around.

The visions ended and even though Link saw a minimal amount of his mission, he knew exactly what to do.

"Link- Chosen Hero- we bid you luck." they said. The three turned back into colored orbs and flew into their respective pieces of the Triforce.

A glowing image reappeared in the center but this time it was different. Link climbed up the triangles and looked at the scene. It was him lying in a bed. He was in the hotel of Kakariko Village.

Zelda! She was amazing! She had got us both to safety and she didn't even know where we were! He couldn't wait to get back. He jumped right into the center and felt a force so great- it was unimaginable.

'Must be my soul making impact with my body again. That sure wasn't any ordinary dream. I was somewhere else.' Link thought to himself.

Once again his senses overcame him all at once. The smell of hot spring water filled his nose. The feel of soft, warm blankets touched his skin. The sound of wind and hushed voices in the hallway reached his ears. "Is he awake?" he heard.

Then the best of all- he opened his eyes and saw Zelda standing over him tears of joy slipping down her face. "Link! Oh, thank the Goddesses your awake! I was beginning to worry!" she said ecstatically. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

After they parted, he laughed with a slightly strangled voice. "It's great to be awake again. How long was I out?" he asked scratching his head.

"About two days." She replied. "Two days!? What happened to me?!" he asked. "You passed out from blood loss and lack of sleep. I told you, you should've gotten more sleep!" she scolded him.

"Okay well am I better yet?" "Yes. Your fine now. So anyway what did you dream about for two days?" Zelda asked him.

Link was about to tell her everything but then thought better of it. 'I'd better not tell her. If I do, she will probably worry profusely. I don't want her to freak out.' He thought to himself.

"Oh, umm… actually… I don't remember." He said with a guilty grin. They laughed and Zelda began her tale on how she got him here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey! So what did you think? Again, sorry it took me so long. I'm just glad i finally got it on. So have a happy Memorial Day and look out for Chapter 7 Defying Destiny! WOOTWOOT! Haha, rate and review!

BunnyRose1995


	7. Chapter 7 Defying Destiny

Hey people! This is not one of my favorite chapters. I was fresh out of inspiration after I was sucked dry from chapter six. Ha-ha! It's not that I don't like it… I just think it's too short. So anyway, two chapters left of the epic tale! What will happen next??? Hmm… let's find out! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Loves Limit**

A Link and Zelda Romance Fan Fiction

Chapter 7 – Defying Destiny

It was late at night – the stars and moon shone brightly against the navy blue sky. Link was waiting for all the lights in the village to go out so he could take his leave inconspicuously.

Finally, the candle lights in the sanctuary went out and the entire village was plunged into a dark, quiet, slumber.

Link smiled as he remembered his vision in which he kissed Zelda. He chuckled as he walked up to her – all snug in her blankets. He kissed her on her cheek and then stalked down the steps of the Elde Inn Hotel.

When he was outside he took in a breath of fresh air and spotted Epona. He mounted his horse and then began to trot down the path to South Hyrule Field.

Link had never feared death before but he was always cautious. He turned around to get a possible last look at the village that felt like his second home. Just in case he didn't return; which was highly unlikely due to the fact that he had defeated Ganondorf and this Sir Leo guy was only some sorcerer.

He sighed. Link hated thinking the worst. He kept on riding until he made it through the pass. He saw the picture from his vision and rode up to the rock slide.

Link dismounted Epona and ran up to the ramp. And of course there was a giant boulder in the way. He groaned in frustration. 'Of course… when isn't there something blocking my way?'

He backed up and whipped out his bow and arrow. Then, attached a bomb to it and let it whiz through the air. The arrow reached the boulder and the bomb detonated with a deafening roar – also disposing of the cumbersome rocks.

Link jumped up on the hill and suddenly a flaming arrow flew by his head, just barely singeing his hat. He spun around to face a small army of Bublins atop boars. Another arrow was launched and Link sidestepped to avoid it.

He unsheathed his sword and charged full force. He jumped of the rock hill and swung his sword downward getting rid of a pair. Now there were two boars and four Bublins. "This job just gets easier and easier…" Link mused to himself sarcastically.

Now, two boars were circling him which meant he had four Bublins to kill. The ones riding in front always directed the boars and the ones sitting behind held the bow and arrow.

Yet another arrow came from behind. Without enough time to dodge it Link took out his shield to block it. The arrow clinked against the Hylian Shield and now he was getting aggravated.

Link took out his horse call from Ilia and called Epona. His steed came galloping closer and he jumped right on her.

He dashed right up to one of the boars- his blade raised high in the air - and unleashed a great spin. The two Bublins let out an agonizing scream and fell off the boar which toppled over on its side.

Link felt something sharp connect with his shoulder. Then stinging pain overcame him as sticky liquid poured out of the wound.

Link snarled and turned around Epona. He took out his bow and arrow again. He attached a bomb, aimed, fired, and watched as the arrow zipped across the field. Another deafening roar echoed from the pastures of Hyrule Field as the bomb exploded right next the Bublins.

Then, the last of the blasted creatures were gone. Link remembered he'd been hit when the pain reared its ugly head again.

'This is going to hurt worse if I don't get it out now.' He thought to himself. He got off of Epona and got out some clean bandages from his side pouch.

He clenched his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and gripped the end of the arrow. Then with all the force he had - he yanked it right out of his shoulder.

A muffled scream of pain filled the quiet night air and poor Link was bandaging himself up while bleeding profusely. He got the puncture quite tightly bound, and it seemed to stop the blood from flowing so heavily.

Link mounted Epona again and rode back towards the rock slide. He hopped off and jumped back on the hill. He began the climb, and was so full of adrenaline; he didn't even remember the injury anymore.

As the hill got stepper, Link had to find sturdier rocks to take hold of. After a while he made it to the top and grabbed the ledge. He hoisted himself up with his good arm and rolled on top. He was looking up at the starry sky, and then thought better of it. He sat up and took a look around.

Link couldn't see anything! No door; no secret passage way; no hidden spinner track… nothing. He knew Sir Leo was here though… somewhere. He sat on the ground and became silent. He quieted his mind and body to be met with pure silence.

Concentration. Link's ears were on full alert. As he listened to the world around him, distant voices resonated back to him. He couldn't decipher what they were saying, but Link knew they were up there.

Link's senses turned back on. He tilted his head back and looked up again. That's when and where he saw it. A dim light was emitting from a cave hole. 'How in Hyrule am I supposed to get up there?!' Link thought to himself.

As he was wracking his brain for an answer he got an idea! He took out the Hawkeye glasses he purchased at the Malo Mart. It still had the tag with the slogan on it. "You are smart! You bought it at Malo Mart!"

Link was just glad he had finally found some sort of use for the damned thing.

He put on the binocular-like glasses and zoomed in. As he scanned the walls for something… anything… he actually found something. "Unbelievable…" he muttered to himself. There they were.

A series of ledges with claw-shot targets on them were plain in sight. They lead all the way up to the cave entrance.

Link took off the glasses with his eyes still glued to the targets. He didn't want to lose them! He put on his double claw-shots. He set it, locked on, and let go. The hook latched into the red circle in the middle of the target and Link was flung off his feet into the air.

He dangled from the first target and repeated. Lock, latch, fly, dangle; five more times until there was a patch of vines leading up to the entrance. The hook burrowed into the vines and Link smacked into them, clinging desperately to his only support.

Link wasted no time climbing up when he regained his center of balance.

Then, finally, he made it. He was right there. Nothing was stopping him now.

Link tiptoed into the cave and succeeded in being as quiet as can be. His leather boots made not a sound as he crept closer to the voices. Link ducked behind a wall when the voices became audible.

Link peered over his cover and there he was in all his evilness. Sir Leo and about twenty-four – possibly more – of his minions.

Link ducked back behind the wall – his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. Link listened in closely to hear what the evil sorcerer was saying.

"At dawn, we attack! We will slay the King of Hyrule and I will take my place on the throne after I make the princess mine!" he ordered.

"But Sir, how do you propose to do that? It didn't go over so well the last time." mentioned one of the minions.

'Last time?' Link asked himself.

"Ah yes. Good point- thank you." Sir Leo said as he laughed darkly. "I will simply use mind control."

"And what of the boy?" offered another. "I'll take care of him. Princess Zelda will be mine. He cannot stop me!" Sir Leo snarled.

Link was visibly seething with rage. If Link could have possibly been any angrier he would have been foaming at the mouth.

Sir Leo chuckled darkly and turned toward Link's hiding spot. "I sense rage in our presence. Do I smell a battle?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehe! What do you think??? Getting interesting? Well only one more chapter. It's much longer than this chapter. To be precise – it's ten pages in my composition book. Hopefully it will be at least 3,000 to 4,000 words on Microsoft. If not I will be thoroughly disappointed. Rate and review!

Stay tuned for Chapter 8 – The Final Showdown!!!

BunnyRose1995


	8. Chapter 8 The Final Showdown

Hey everyone! Well this is it, the last chapter. I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. It was great motivation for me to actually finish one of my stories. I'm almost sad that it's over but I will be writing more. Probably won't have a sequel but I'll write more stories. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Loves Limit**

A Link and Zelda Romance Fan Fiction

Chapter 8 – The Final Showdown

Link was fed up with this. All the hiding, ducking and avoiding was getting him jumpy and nervous. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go back to his life!

'It's now or never.' he thought to himself. He pulled his sword from its sheathe and stepped into the dimly lit room.

The candles flickered and made his blue eyes twinkle. Link's aura emitted sheer heroism and bravery.

"Sir Leo, I will not allow you to advance your wicked ways. You will be stopped." Link said as he took a fighting stance.

Sir Leo smirked at Link's speech. "Ha. You must be kidding." He said as he looked Link over. "Your form and small stature is a joke in itself. How do you propose to defeat – let alone – fight me?" Sir Leo stated mockingly.

Link sighed. 'I guess I'm going to have to give him the whole 'I am the Hero of Time' speech…' Link said to himself.

"Sir Leo, I truly hate to brag about my title, but I will warn you – I am the Hero of Time. I was bestowed the gift of courage by the Goddess Farore. I have also defeated Ganondorf – the King of Evil – so I believe I think I have the power to vanquish your evil black magic. A lowly sorcerer such as yourself would be quite an unfair match." he said courageously.

Sir Leo's eyes narrowed and then darkened. "Oh really?" he spat back sarcastically. "I believe I would be quite the formidable match for the _Hero_ of Time." Sir Leo hissed out the word 'Hero' as if it were poisonous venom.

"Then I say a fight must ensue." said Link.

As fast as lightning, Sir Leo drew his sword and like that metal clashed into metal. Sword to sword, hand to hand, face to face.

It was truly all or nothing for the two swordsmen. Link was quite taken aback by Leo's skills. He may be conceited but he was formidable.

The Blade of Evil's Bane could not even find an opening to strike as Sir Leo's sword blocked every blasted attempt.

Link sidestepped another swipe and then, right there and then, a glimmer of hope had opened up on Leo's side. The Goddesses were with Link tonight.

He stepped back for only a moment before he rolled on the ground, behind Sir Leo, and then shot up into the air, swinging his sword forcefully and violently – releasing a powerful back slice.

Leo cried in pain as his life's fluid oozed from the gash covering his back and side. He howled in a blind fury!

He started slashing back and forth like a madman – not even contemplating who or what he was hitting.

Link walked backward as Sir Leo picked up his pace and swung the sword faster. Link had to do a back-flip to elude the fatal blade.

Eventually, Link was barricaded by a rock wall, a wall of minions and Leo's crazed sword. He backed up into the wall and tried to side-roll away but was painfully yanked back.

He realized he was being held in the air by his tunic's collar, which was in a fearsome death-grip by Sir Leo's hand.

"I am going to finish you once and for all!!! You won't get in my way again!" he shouted viciously.

'So this is how it ends for me? In a dank cave, killed by a madman's blade? I feel so pathetic…' Link thought to himself as he lowered his head to the ground.

Sir Leo raised his sword and then… time seemed to slow. He began to bring down his accursed blade that would, for sure, bring end to Hyrule's savior.

Right as Link felt the cold, sharp metal meet the flesh of his neck, a whizzing sound rushed through the air.

As time began to regain its normal flow once more to Link, he peered up to see a glowing arrow jutting out of Sir Leo's shoulder. He clutched it in agony and crumpled to the floor.

Link fell on his back, sat up and snapped his head into the direction in which the arrow was fired from.

There - standing in her nightgown, clutching the bow that had surely saved his life – was Zelda, worry and relief evident in her blue eyes.

Link jumped up and ran towards her. She dropped the bow and they embraced.

"How did you know I was here?" Link whispered softly. "The Goddesses came to me in a dream. They told me you were in grave danger. I came as soon as I woke up." she replied. "You are amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much." He spoke.

Link breathed in her intoxicating scent and Zelda leaned up and looked into his eyes. Their lips meet in a kiss, but the moment was broken when an evil laugh was heard.

"You didn't think a silly light arrow could stop me, did you? I will carry out my plan!! The King will perish, you will be out of my way-" he said as he glared at Link "-and you will be mine." He grinned evilly at Zelda as he said that last part.

Zelda sent daggers at him through her eyes. "Sir Leo, I will never be yours! I am not a possession! I wouldn't be yours six years ago, what in Hyrule makes you think I will be now?!" she yelled.

Then, Link's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, you know him?" he asked. Zelda looked over at him and said "I didn't even realize it until just now, but yes. Six years ago, Sir Leo wanted to marry me. I told him time after time again, that I did not love him and he did not love me – only my body. I never once saw love, or care, or kindness in his eyes… only a raging, burning lust."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FLASHBACK – 6 Years Ago

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Zelda, baby. Touch me, kiss me." Sir Leo said seductively- puckering his lips. Young Zelda rolled her eyes and began to stalk away.

"I wouldn't touch you if you were agonizingly dying on the floor of the throne room." she called back to him nonchalantly.

"Oh, come on now Zellie." he said as he caught up to her. "Don't be rude." he said with a sly, dark smirk as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

Zelda gasped, whipped around and decked him. She yelped again. She had never punched anyone in her whole life but it was only for self-defense. She watched him plummet to the tiled floor of the hallway they were in. He was apparently caught off guard by the sudden flying fist and blood was dripping from his nose, which looked almost broken.

Her eyes darkened as she realized just what he was trying to do. "Don't _ever_ touch me again you sick pervert! And don't think for a _second_ that I won't tell my father." she said icily.

Sir Leo simply laughed at her antics and pulled himself up off the floor. He skulked down the hallway and the scullery maids shivered in his presence. No one in the whole castle really liked him except for the Royal Guard and the King.

Later on that night, Zelda told her father everything. How he treated her like a pet or possession. How he only wanted to be wed so he could attain power over Hyrule. But mostly how he touched her.

The King denied his daughter almost nothing. If she wasn't happy, he wouldn't give Sir Leo his blessings. When it came to Zelda and intimacy, he was very strict.

Sir Leo was banished from Hyrule for inappropriate acts with the Princess and while everyone was rejoicing in the castle –from the maids to the chefs to Zelda herself- the Royal Guard was sulking and whining over the loss of their strongest knight.

Ever since then, Sir Leo has been furious and wanted nothing more than to take the life of the man who had banished him from his own life. 'That King will rue the day he had banished me. I will take what is rightfully mine.' he thought to himself every day.

No one ever found out of his sorcery…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END FLASHBACK – Back in the Present

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…at least not until today." Zelda finished with a dramatic look to the ceiling. Link smirked and looked to Sir Leo. "Ha! It looks like the King isn't such a bad guy after all!" he said mockingly.

"Ah yes, and what a touching story it is. But now we must depart!" He laughed maniacally. "We won't make it in time to fulfill my plans!" he laughed some more and raised his left hand in the air.

Zelda gasped and Link pulled her close, all the minions shielded themselves and then everyone in the room disintegrated into black and red particles.

After a few minutes of being built back together, everyone was rematerialized in the throne room of Hyrule Castle. Link looked up and nudged Zelda who then lifted her head from Link's strong arms and looked around as well.

The minions were peering around confusedly and Sir Leo turned to them and said "Tie up the King and bring him here. I will deal with him later."

The minions nodded and set off to His Highness's quarters.

"Now, what to do with you?" he asked himself as he turned to Zelda. "What do you think, Link? Levitating Chamber?" as he asked this he clapped his hands and a blood red, crystal barrier surrounded Zelda.

The crystal then flew up in the air. Zelda cried out and punched the chamber, only to be shocked with dark magic. Link snarled at Sir Leo. "Let her go." He said icily.

"Okay, how about this then?" Sir Leo fought back. He snapped his fingers and the crystal disappeared. Zelda fell to the ground, but didn't make contact because right before she hit the floor, Link caught her.

Sir Leo snapped his fingers again and now Zelda had metal chains binding her wrists and ankles. He shook his head and said "Hmm… it's okay but I have a better idea. How about both!" he laughed maniacally and Zelda was again lifted in the air- held captive by the crystal diamond.

"LET HER GO!" Link shouted furiously. "Nah, I don't think I will." Sir Leo replied. Then the minions came back with a bound and gagged King. Sir Leo chucked and began walking over toward the King.

Link turned around on his heel and looked up at Zelda trying to get her attention. When she was looking at him, Link said "Okay Zelda, here's what we're going to do, so listen carefully. I'm going to destroy the crystal and get rid of your chains. Then I will distract Leo and you get your father to safety."

Zelda nodded; tears cascading down her face. Link slashed the Master Sword at the crystal until it began to crack at the bottom. Zelda kicked out the bottom –this time anticipating the fall- and landed gracefully on her feet.

She held her arms out, bearing the chains, and Link brought down the sword carefully yet strong, upon them. Now that she was free of the confinement and chains, Link whispered "Okay Zel, wait for my signal."

Then he dashed up to Leo hoping to get him by surprise but Sir Leo was ready. In less than seconds the two men's sword were clinking and clashing together. Link put one hand behind his back and made a waving motion with it, signaling Zelda to go.

Zelda, who was safely hidden behind a wide pillar, zipped across the room to her father.

Meanwhile, Sir Leo and Link were still in mid-combat, when Sir Leo caught sight of the red crystal shards that littered the tile floor. Leo was enraged! '_How in blazes could she have escaped!_' he thought to himself.

He looked around still trying to focus on Link, and damned if the girl wasn't slithering her way towards the King.

Sir Leo sent a punch to Link's gut and Link – who hadn't expected this - was thrown off his feet, hurtling to the floor.

Leo shot out a hand and small, black-magic particles seeped out.

Link recognized this scene from his vision! '_Everything is falling into place! I can't use the same tactic! I must protect Zelda._' he thought to himself determinedly.

He jumped up off the ground and battled his way hastily though the minions who were clawing at his tunic. The particles were sliding in a straight line across the floor right towards her! Link jumped in front of her and used a Spin Attack to scatter them.

The particles ceased moving. If they had been alive, they looked dead now. Then, suddenly, the particles floated up into the air, melding together into the form of a deadly arrow!

It launched itself at the two and Link was scared. As he wracked his brain for some sort of answer he got it. He could only think of one thing that could prevent that arrow from splicing though him and Zelda.

The Shield Attack.

Just as the arrow was about to make contact, Link thrust his Hylian Shield forward, veering the dark magic arrow in reverse. Sir Leo's face contorted and shifted to a look of horror as the arrow met with his unprotected body.

Everyone in the room silenced. Not a sound was heard. Was he dead? Is it over? These questions, among many others, were being thought of by everyone in the room.

Sir Leo flung his hand to the arrow and ripped it out of his chest. All eyes went wide with fear or surprise as the arrow disintegrated into a fog and took over Leo's sword. As the sword became overthrown by darkness, so did he. His body began to emit an evil blackish-purple aura and his eyes glowed a sinister yellow.

"THAT IS IT! I AM FINISHING THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he screamed to the heavens. He turned around to face the trembling King. He raised his blade into the air and flipped it downward as if to stab King Gregory right in the chest.

Zelda cried and hid her face into her gloved hands for she could not watch herself become an orphan.

Link could only think of one more idea.

It was risky but also his only chance at bringing peace once again.

He unsheathed the Master Sword, and threw it.

Straight, clear-cut across the throne room.

An inhumane screech filled the silence of the grand castle. Sir Leo turned around to give Link a better look at his aim and accuracy.

The blade had gone right through his side. It jutted out and black blood made Leo's clothes sodden. His skin began to crack and he fell to his knees letting out another scream of pure agony.

His cracked skin shattered. He was now in pieces. The fragments of his body and sword – now diminished. Everything turned into a black mist and settled into the ground before evaporating into nothing.

Link hesitantly walked over after all the minions let out ear piercing screams and blew up into oblivion. He picked up the Master sword and cleaned it of the dark blood- placing it back in the sheath.

King Gregory placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Link… I am honestly… at a loss for words. You really saved my life and Zelda's as well! I always treated you, well, horribly and I want to make up for it. Is there anything –anything at all- that I can do for you?" he asked with grateful, happy eyes.

"Sire, I have realized throughout this whole escapade that I have fallen in love with your daughter more so than I had before this whole ordeal started. I would appreciate nothing more than your blessing." He said smiling.

Zelda was shocked and all teary eyed. Her father replied "Well Link I would but due to you social status I don't think I can." Link's smile faded and Zelda's temper flared up.

"Father, how could you?! He saved your life and"- "Zelda, let me finish!" he turned back to Link and continued "So because of your low class I have no choice but to knight you."

Link's mouth was agape and he sputtered "Your highness! You would… wait… you" He couldn't manage to complete his sentence before the King had gotten out a thin blade.

"Kneel." He said. Link dropped down on one knee and lowered his head, letting his locks of blonde hair fall in front of his ears.

"I hear by knight you – Sir Link of Ordon- Hero of Time, Protector and Savior of Hyrule – rise." He said, tapping both of Link's shoulders with the flat of the sword.

"Now – I give you my blessing." the King said with a big smile. It appeared Link's big; ear-to-ear grin was contagious.

He turned around and walked towards Zelda. The one he loved without end. The King sat in his throne and watched to see how this would happen.

Link cleared his throat. He wasn't expecting to do this so suddenly so he had to ad-lib. He spoke from the heart.

"Zelda, you are my heart, the air I breathe, and the one I love. I would do anything for you. Just so I can see that smile of yours every waking day. The only thing that could truly make me any happier than I am right now, is if you would be my wife."

Link took Zelda's hands and got down on one knee. He reached in his pocket praying to the Goddesses it was still there and… ah-ha! There it was; a little red velvet pouch with a golden pull-string. He opened it revealing a little gold band with a single diamond on it. Zelda gasped!

It was not very fancy but it must have been so expensive for Link. "Link, this must have taken forever for you to be able to pay for! You didn't have to." "Zelda relax. I wanted to. I've been saving up for ages."

He smiled up at her and held the ring in front of her face. "Zelda, will you marry me?" She had tears of joy streaming down her porcelain face and she said "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!" she laughed. He slid the ring onto her finger and picked her up – spinning her around. Then their lips met in another deep, passionate kiss.

The King just chuckled as he pushed himself up off the throne. As he began to walk back to his chambers he thought to himself '_There really is nothing a person wouldn't do for the one they love. I suppose it just goes to show that there is no extent or limit to love._'

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awww! I almost cried myself! Why can't guys at my school be more like Link? AGGH! Oh well. I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers and my friend Barri. She was the only one who read the whole story! All my other friends are 'Zelda-Haters'… a crude bunch- really, but I still love them all nonetheless. Ha-ha! =) So there will defiantly be an epilogue. What kind of story would it be without an epilogue! I am so sorry this took me forever to get online. I apologize sincerely! Well I hope you liked Loves Limit! Look forward to the Epilogue and be sure to review!

-BunnyRose1995


	9. Epilogue The Wedding

Alright everyone. This is it. A beautiful end to an epic tale. A typical happily ever after wedding ceremony! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Loves Limit**

A Link and Zelda Romance Fan Fiction

Epilogue – The Wedding

Zelda sat in front of her vanity mirror. She was wearing an elegant, pure white, silk dress. It was embroidered with gold thread and pink roses.

Half of her brown wavy locks were pulled back into a bun atop her head, while the rest of it cascaded down her back in curls. She wore a white veil on her head and had real, pink roses embedded and pinned in her hair.

Now she was just waiting. The parade of dancing golden bugs in her stomach had not yet subdued. She was very, very nervous and couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. Every so often she would fix her hair or makeup or tug at the hem of her dress.

Finally, in the reflection of her mirror, she could see her father poke his head through the door.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful." He mentioned. "Awww, thanks dad!" she replied happily. "I can't believe my little girl is all grown up! Soon enough I will be a grandfather and have more heirs to the throne." He persisted with a sly smile.

At this thought, Zelda blushed. "I suppose, but I'd like to settle down a little before, well… that." She mused.

Her father laughed jovially. "Okay, well everyone out there is ready. Are you?" he asked. She cleared her throat and stuttered "E-eve-everyone???" She gulped and her father looked at her worriedly. "You're not getting cold feet are you? This has been the most anticipated wedding since my marriage to your mother."

She looked at him seriously and said "No, no! Of course not! I'm just nervous I'm going to do something stupid out there and make a fool of myself." She laughed and continued "Oh well. Let's go!" She picked up her bouquet of assorted roses and baby's breath and laced her arm through her father's.

The doors to the large chapel swung open and the music began to play. The two stepped out and all eyes were on Princess Zelda.

She looked up to see Link at the altar –as happy as ever- and her mood and fears lifted. She could do this. After all this was supposed to be the happiest day of every girl's life!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Link

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Link watched his soon-to-be wife walk down the aisle, he almost melted into a puddle!

She looked absolutely, positively breath-taking! Her dress curved in all the right places and Link was struggling to keep his striking blue eyes on her face.

He tried changing the subject so he could regain his calm composure. He had truly wished to wear something more formal but Zelda herself had insisted he wear his tunic.

Link disagreed but the two came to a decent compromise and here he was wearing a custom made black tunic.

Zelda reached the small steps to the altar and her father handed her of to Link. The King smiled at him and Link smiled back.

"You look astounding." he whispered into her ear. "Well thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." she whispered back.

Both of them stifled a giggle and turned to face the priest.

His green eyes twinkled as he grinned at them and then he began "Dearly beloved; we are gathered here today to join Sir Link of Ordon and Princess Zelda of Hyrule in holy matrimony. If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone looked around the room. Thankfully no one dared object to the fated couple.

"Alright then. Sir Link, shall we start with your vows?" the priest asked. Link nodded and began.

"Zelda, I knew from the moment I met you, that there was something there. You are my moon that illuminates the darkness. You are my rainbow after the rain. You are the love of my life and I hope you will be mine forever so I may provide us both with a prosperous future and a happy ending."

Already- there was not a dry eye in the room. All of Castle Town was smiling and waiting for vows from the Princess.

"Zelda? Your vows?" the priest continued. She nodded contentedly and began

"Link, I love you so much. Every morning when I wake and you're not at my side, I have a need to see your smiling face and blue eyes. The boundless things you do everyday never cease to amaze me and even now I still never tire of our adventures. I don't know what I would do –or if I'd even be me anymore- if you had never came into my life. I love you more than words can say, and I too, want to live and prosper for as long as we both shall live."

She smiled up at him and could've sworn she saw a teardrop on his black tunic.

"Sir Link, do you take Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, to be your wife; through sickness and through health, until death do you part?" asked the priest.

Right before Link could reply, little Colin came up with two golden rings resting on a purple velvet pillow. "Sorry I'm late." he whispered sheepishly.

"No, it's okay Colin. You're just in time." Link whispered back. He picked up Zelda's ring and as he slid it onto her finger he said "I do." Zelda's face lit up and she smiled.

"And do you, Princess Zelda, take Sir Link to be your husband; through sickness and through health, until death do you part?"

Colin walked around the two and stopped next to Zelda. "You look really pretty, Princess." He complimented softly. She smiled brightly again and thanked him, picking Link's ring up off the pillow. She said "I do." and slipped it on his finger.

The priest turned to Link and said "Then you may now kiss the bride." The newlyweds smiled and their lips meet in a magical kiss that would forever seal their fate.

The crowd erupted into a booming applause. Cheers were heard, rose petals were thrown, champagne bottles were popped and games were played, yet all the while not one Hyrulian noticed the image of the Goddesses smiling down on everyone from the suspended Triforce above the altar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awww! Ha-ha. Those vows took forever to write. Now I'm worried about writing my OWN vows. Don't worry, I have PLENTY of time for that but still… well anyway, I truly hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for staying true and reading all the way through. (once again no rhyme intended) So I hope to start a new story soon. Actually I just started writing a new story. It is a Zelda/Sailor Moon crossover. The first chapter is almost complete in my fresh composition book but I'll need some time. ;) I'm saddened that it is done and yet I am very excited to click the 'complete' button for the first time. Again thank you for reading and make sure to REVIEW!

-BunnyRose1995


End file.
